The Madness of Duke Venomania
by hopelessbiotech
Summary: A little bit more into the story of "Let's Dance in my Harem, the Madness of Duke Venomania" One-Shot.


_Let's dance in my Harem, the Madness of Duke Venomania_

If you asked him, he could say that he was fortunate. All sorts of women, ―any race, age, with any status―he had them. It was a deal, a pact, with the devil. All women that came to his palace, as they saw him, so young and handsome, fell under his spell. They would get lost in his purple eyes and he looked stunning in royal clothes. His long, purple hair was neatly brushed, not a single strand out of place. And once he held a woman to his chest, there would be no turning back. She would do anything, be anyone for him. Her only desire would be to please him and win his love.

To a room where passion, lust, and grotesque fantasies reigned, every single one of them went. One at a time, they would make real those grotesque fantasies. Seduction and obscene thoughts filled their minds and they would do his bidding. They didn't know, for they were under his powerful enchantment.

He was aware of the changes he had experienced. He was a different person than before. All the pictures of his past self were burned. He couldn't stand to remember the laughs as he buried his face in his arms and crumbled to the floor. He didn't want that to happen again.

But, like his childhood friend, there was no one. She had fallen under his enchantment also. Somehow, with her it was different. He didn't feel the same when he was around her. He could never tell her, though. So instead, he grabbed her and kissed her lips. There was a glow in her eyes when she looked at him. Deep inside he knew it was false. Every one of them would have it whenever they met his hypnotic gaze. Even so, he couldn't help hoping that hers was different. He took the green-haired beauty to the room.

More women came to his palace. One beautiful maiden after the other. He wondered why he couldn't seem to find a way to be fully satisfied. He would forget about everything, while in the pleasures of his harem, but, after it was all over, he would feel the same again. A huge hole, which couldn't seem to be filled with any other thing that wasn't emptiness, bore his chest.

Another day, yet another beautiful woman came. She had blond hair that flowed down her back like silk. Her facial features were the most delicate he's ever seen and her eyes looked innocently into anything that wasn't his face, as if she were too shy to look at him in the eyes.

He offered his hand and immediately she buried in his chest. As he held her close, an excruciating pain spread across his chest. His eyes widened with confusion and surprise as his heart beat in a strange way. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

Holding the poisoned dagger that had pierced the handsome charmer, the woman brought her hand to his head, taking off the wig and revealing a young man, whose eyes burned with the victory of vengeance and his hatred towards the charming Duke. For a long time, he had searched for his lost love and, when he found out about her whereabouts and who was responsible, decided for revenge.

The Duke collapsed in front of him. His blood turned the color purple. His arts started to vanish. The women broke free of the spell and, as they came to their senses, fled the palace.

He held out his hand, begging for them to come back. Especially, that last one.

His childhood friend looked down at him with a mocking gaze in her big, green eyes as she stood by the door. With one last look, she turned and left the mansion.

As he lay on the floor, waiting for a death that couldn't seem to come, his whole life flashed before his eyes. All he'd done, all he'd wished he had done, his mistakes, failures, but also the few good times that he had gone through. It was then when he realized it was too late. He recalled various opportunities he'd had before the spell had been revoked, but back then, he hadn't known. And now, that he was alone, soaked in his own blood and sweat, he knew he was sure.

He would never get to tell his childhood friend that he loved her…


End file.
